Junjou Couples: Answering your questions!
by DemandingSoapy
Summary: I have got the Junjou cast together for an answering your questions session! Submit to the review box today! **Info inside**
1. Chapter 1

Ok, hey guys! DS with a new story that'll be all about all the Junjou couples…Answering your questions! You'll see the method I'll be using once the first set of questions chapter is posted.

-You may send in any question at any rating

-There is no minimum with the number of questions (The more the merrier…right?)

-Everyone's question/s will be answered (No matter what)

-Prepare yourselves :D

Alright, so this shall be updated whenever I have enough questions for the long chapter!

Feel free to PM me if you have any questions

So, now the time is yours guys…GO TO THE REVIEW OR MY PM BOX TO SUBMIT YOUR QUESTIONS, PLEASE.

*I'm also interested in having an assistant in the story…heh...so if interested…PM me your OC and I'll see if you get accepted *

Ok, cya around!

-DS


	2. Chapter 2: Awkwardness is good

A young girl around her late teens sits cross-legged on the sofa reading something on a small IPod and balancing a stylus in her mouth. She has light brown hair up to her waist with a weird haircut that was created by lack of brushing. She consists of a small purple coat and black jeans that can be seen tipping out from the coat. She can also be seen barefoot with her face slowly focusing on the words in the device. The young girl smiles to her self and mutters a small prayer as she gets up and makes her way to a small cabinet in a wall. The small lock is picked and she examines the inside of the box finding a small remote. Once the specific button was chosen, the brunette hurried her way to the window that rested behind the sofa. A truck beeped into the house's driveway and signaled the young lady as she smiled from afar.

"Welcome, welcome" She bellowed as several guests were laid out in front of her.

"You must be Misaki, Akihiko, Kamijou-san, Nowaki, Miyagi, and adorable little Shinobu" she named and took a seat on the sofa used before. It was only in her mind that she was thinking some of the most horrific thoughts. The young girl smirked at the group and took a wink at the security, which quickly got the idea and exited. This was a perfect day, she would finally get the couples to answer and fulfill her needs. If only it wasn't so easy, she wouldn't know how this would turn out.

"Ugh- I'm not cute! I demand to know what's going on!" Shinobu roared which caused the brunette to jump in fright. She narrowed her eyes at the local cabbage boy and shot him a nasty look. In her plan, she knew this would occur once they've arrived yet, she was starting to get annoyed. This was harder than she'd thought.

"Look" She began "I need to start explaining things so, SHUT UP"

"What the hell?" Misaki exclaimed in confusion

"As I was saying- I have brought you here for some questioning" The young girl walked in a straight line and back as she spoke. "If you keep interrupting, someone won't come out of this house alive".

The group lay silent as they stared at the girl in horror. They didn't want any trouble so they stood quiet.

"Great" She clasped her hands together "You are here because I want to and to answer my reviewers questions, this game is simple, do as I ask and be ok, don't and die, ok- now I have some reviews today so we can get st-"

"You idiot girl! What is all that supposed to mean?!" Hiroki interrupted scowling at the brunette which caused her to twitch.

"Hiro-san! Don't be rude she's just a young girl" The man next to him spoke looking at Hiroki with concerned eyes.

"A young demon child!" Hiroki shot back and struggled to break free form the rope. The others simply just stared at the two men and the girl cleared her throat. All the attention seemed to be given immediately.

"Yeah, Hiro-san, I'm just a young girl! So pure and innocent- Now, listen to your lover for once, anyways- allow me to introduce myself fore I am Lyra Collins, the host of this questioning fic"!

The group was surrounded with thoughtless emotion. Lyra sighed and continued on walking at the usual pace as before.

"To answer to Hiro-san's question is...You will answer questions from my reviewers and will not be able to leave this house until I have left my followers happy! As for your privacy, I have enough vacant rooms for all you to each sleep in…frock it… you can share a room with your lovers, got it?"

"Wait-"Misaki chimed in "How did you know we were lo-"

"Look babe, I just do cause I have swag" Lyra answered in a joking matter and turned to the door to let out a small whistle causing the guards to rush in and line up behind her in rows. They all had pointless expressions on their faces. All the tied up men wondered what would happen during these hostage times. Hopefully, be able to survive.

"Aright" She continued, "Tell me- in order to let you free…you all have to agree to do this little thing, you in?"

"NO" All of the men bellowed. Lyra shook her head and pressed a button on her remote causing the rope to tighten a little. She herself knew she wasn't going to kill them but, the girl wanted them to give in.

"Yeah, wrong answer, fellas"

"Fine- we'll do this stupid shit or whatever" Hiroki glared at the ground. He thought if they asked questions about him and Nowaki, the raven would start going on about his Hiro-san which made Hiroki happy. The man blushed just thinking of the moments until his Nowaki spoke up, happily as always.

"Of course, it would be fine as long as I'm with my Hiro-san, Lyra-kun"

"Aw, that's cute" Lyra literally fangirled "I've always wanted a boyfriend like you Nowaki, though, I have someone better!"

"Who?" Shinobu mindlessly let out.

"Oh- his name's Kenny McCormick"

"Eh?" Miyagi questioned suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Y'know, South Park, Anyways, as much as I would like talking about him…I would rather start getting to the reviews so, here you go" Lyra spoke and let all of the men untie themselves. She sat herself on the couch putting the small IPod in her hands and scrolling down. She was about to speak when a spark of remembrance hit her. "WAIT- Hold everything!" she jumped out of her seat and ran to the door putting her hand on the knob.

"I also have a small assistant that will be helping out around here" The girl smirked.

"Great" Akihiko replied in sarcasm speaking for the first time and pulled out a cigarette, which he lit immediately. Misaki nudged the author's shoulder for smoking inside a household but the man didn't really seem to care so he ignored the young uke.

"Anyways-"Lyra rolled her eyes "I present to you- Ai-chan!"

All men except for Akihiko, who didn't care, turned around to face the girl who had flung open the door and let in another yet, more attractive, girl. She smiled to the confused men who she recognized immediately and waved at them. Her amazing crimson hair moved as she walked and she seemed to be dressed in pure black, her sky blue eyes then darted around the room.

"Cute, hello, Ai-chan" Nowaki chimed and grinned at the otaku who blushed and waved back.

"Hey, Ai-chan, long times no see!" Misaki spoke happily.

She waved back at the happy people and seated herself on the sofa. Lyra squealed and walked over to take a seat next to her and plopped down. She got out another IPod for the red head, who happily accepted it but soon fell disappointed that it was only locked on a page with reviews. Ai-chan slumped back onto the pillows and Lyra smiled but, continued speaking.

"Now- that everything's in place...Let's get started! Ai-chan, read the first review, please" Lyra turned and directed to the girl.

"Sure…wait- she/he really has a lot of questions, Lyra, do I read the first one or whatever?"

"Yeah- one at a time" Lyra replied.

"Okay, this is from, Menage-a-moi-chick…

'Hiroki- What is your greatest memory with Nowaki?

Miyagi-Did you ever consider doing it with Hiroki?

Nowaki & Usagi- What's your favorite sexual position?

Misaki- Were you ever scared that Usagi would rape you?

Shinobu-What sexual fantasies have you yet not fulfilled with Miyagi?'

"Whoa, I love you, Menage, Kay…Hiro-san go!" Lyra screamed and all men covered there ears.

"Uh- I guess that train ride; our first vacation together was great…" Hiroki trailed off looking at the ground in front of him.

"Oh my gosh!" Ai-chan and Lyra fangirled together.

Both girls both relaxed and moved on to the next question, "Okiee, go Miyagi"

Nowaki glared at the co-worker professor while moving the brunette next to him closer to him. Hiroki scowled at Nowaki for acting like the jealous type but Nowaki gave him a small peck at his forehead to calm him down a little. Lyra and Ai-chan were at the merge of crying until Miyagi nervously bursted out his answer.

"Of course not…I just really like messing with him, I don't really have a thing for him except for my Shinobu-kun" Miyagi exclaimed

Shinobu scowled at Hiroki and placed his head to lean on Miyagi's shoulder. The co-worker professor grunted and placed his hand around the needy brat. Both girls were now praying that people ask more questions so, this moment could last longer-

"Cute- Now, Nowaki, Akihiko" Ai-chan spurted out.

"Hmm- Ai-chan, I've never had the chance to experience one with Hiro-san but, I-the…Missionary position seems nice" He smiled turning a bright pink.

"Idiot! What the hell have you been reading?!" Hiroki shoved Nowaki's arm off of him and once again glared up at the raven.

"Nothing, Hiro-san!" Nowaki laughed turning away to avoid his lover's death gaze.

"Hm- My Misaki once let me try the doggie style on him…so I'd have to go with that" Akihiko spoke calmly and winked at the small man beside him.

"?!" Misaki exploded with embarrassment and covered his face with his hands.

"Anyway- good enough, Hiro-san, I hope Nowaki gave you an idea you might consider…Okay, Misaki!" Lyra happily squeaked.

"Yes...and still am" Misaki muffled through his hands while Akihiko slowly patted his back and smoking his cancer stick.

"Everything – Miyagi never let's me do anything...he usually handles everything himself in bed!" Shinobu interrupted and answered his question.

Miyagi glanced at the sort off ticked off man who turned away when he met Miyagi's gaze. The professor shrugged and twirled Shinobu's hair but was quickly slapped away.

"Well then, speaking of Shinobu's sex life, Menage brought you a gift, Shinobu!" Lyra exclaimed.

"What?" The light brown head's attention was caught.

Ai-chan chuckled and headed over to a set of boxes that were on the other side of the room. She bent down and moved her finger along to count the boxes and picked the one at the top. The red head quickly carried the box over to the confused man and placed it next to him. She then reunited her place back on the couch, giggling uncontrollably. Lyra immediately joined in to the laughter, knowing what was in the box. They glanced at each other and clasped their hands together breaking the ice.

"Congrats, Shinobu", they both spoke, "It's a lot of condoms for your enjoyment!"

"What the heck? Why d-"

"Moving on- Ai-chan, speak the next question in an Italian accent like Italy from Hetalia" Lyra said.

"W-What"? The red head confusingly said.

"Speak...The next question…in an Italian accent...if you're not a pansy" Lyra narrowed her eyes and smirked at Ai-chan.

"Hell no…Okay", She began to speak like Italy, "This one is from a young JR fan girl"

'What do you think of yaoi manga/anime? And Hiroki, if you say you hate it, you would be going against yourself… '

Lyra bursted out laughing but was quickly shoved by a mad Ai-chan. She patted the angry girl's back and confronted her kindly. Afterwards, she directed her attention to the men.

"So? Ok, go in order, from Nowaki to Shinobu...State your opinions...and Hiroki you heard the woman…begin"! Lyra demanded.

"Well" Nowaki began, "I wouldn't say I don't like it but since I'm not straight and all…I would say its okay but I wouldn't consider looking at it "that" way".

"What way?" Lyra asked.

"Oh, the way you both are by squealing at it and acting like a fan girl and such, no offense!" The raven finished smiling. Of course, both girls weren't offended due to the kindness in his voice which sent them wild.

"Meh- It's just the way I am" Ai-chan admitted, "I also have no life"

"Hmm- fine, I don't hate it…its okay...like Nowaki said or whatever" Hiroki interrupted rudely.

"Oh, Hiro-san"! The raven happily said and hugged the other man who was burning up.

"Burning up, burning up, for you baby…" Lyra sang quietly but was seen by Ai-chan.

"What? Sorry, I just had too" Lyra joked.

After a while, all men returned to their questions to answer them without interruptions by the girls who held a tazer.

"It's good- since, ugh- I'm gay" Misaki blushed, "But I wouldn't read nor watch that"!

"It's great" Akihiko confessed.

"Um- It's alright, I guess" Miyagi nervously spoke.

"Ugh- I wouldn't watch any other men other than Miyagi…Imagine if he starred in a Yaoi…" Shinobu trailed off and was soon surrounded with horrified looks, except, for the two girls who were breaking apart pillows on the sofa.

"AWWWWWW! Well, that's all the questions we have for today" Lyra ended

"I had so much fun" Ai-chan smiled, "Can't wait until next time"

"Me too, now, since it's getting late you may all depart to the rooms upstairs, good night"

The men all stood and looked at each other with weird looks but soon started up the stairs but Hiroki stayed and screamed in anger at the hosts.

"Wait! Does this mean we can't go home"?! He let out

"Nope, now go, Nowaki wants to try the missionary position, Hiroki~" Ai-chan cooed.

"Come on, Hiro-san!" Nowaki carried Hiroki over his shoulder and made his way to the staircase. He pushed and shoved to be put down for some more explaining. But, soon his complaining couldn't be heard…only a set of muffled moans from all three couples. Let's just say Lyra and Ai-chan couldn't sleep that night.

A/N:

Not Beta'd once again.-. And rushed once again…I'm sorry next one shall be better. Thanks for reading!

Lyra: Remember to submit your questions! Or your o.c's e w e

D.S IS ON FACEBOOK: Just look up Demanding Soapy.


End file.
